Dreams
by imelpomene
Summary: Dream Drabble: Unknown forbidden wants. Temptation. Tragedy.


**Author's Note:** Please bear with me, I don't usually fanfic for TV shows (I ship a lot more/harder in manga/anime than I do TV shows LOL). But I've been recently binge watching Supernatural (currently season 10- pacing myself and trying not to race myself to the finish line) and I think I've been watching too much that its incepted itself into my dreams. LOL. I had this intensely long dream episode about it and really wanted to write it down (#BecauseWhyNot), but thought it'd be a waste not to post for fun since it felt pretty gnarly. This part is only part ONE of my long ass dream. Also in the dream, it was a lot choppier (first 5 sections was like a fast flashback) so I had to inject some transitions in myself to make the dream more coherent. Enjoy! :D  
x x x x

They had found her when she was being targeted by a particular type of monster that thrusted her into a world where nightmares and the supernatural was real. All the horror stories, myths and lores she was told as a child had become reality.

It was how Sam and Dean Winchester as well as a peculiar angel by the name of Castiel came into her life. They originally had wanted her to seek help and shelter with a woman named Jody Mills, but she pleaded if she could stay with them instead (she lived alone and didn't want to bring fatal trouble to her family by going to them). She had promised to be of use to them. After much persuading and prodding, they temporarily took her in, with stipulations of course. Castiel was to watch over her (when he could) and so for the first six months or so, they spent a plethora of time together.

Sarah mostly spent her time in the Men of Letters bunker reading and researching, rarely embarking on the actual hunting trips. She didn't have any hand-to-hand combat skills nor had she ever killed anyone before. In short, she'd be useless on the field. It was because Castiel was basically her babysitter, he was also there quite often. But it wasn't a bad thing Sarah later realized. Castiel's vast knowledge of things was quite profound and fascinating, especially the tale of his time as a mortal. Being human taught him to appreciate life and the wonders of being in love and pleasure. Angels were quite the peculiar creature Sarah thought.

He was blunt and honestly, tactless. Although his time as a human has taught him much, there were still things that he was still very "angel" at. Even then, Sarah still enjoyed his presence and company. Albeit he was blunt, he was honest and genuine not to mention all around very sweet. His love for humanity is what drove him to help Dean and Sam so much. Even if he had stumbled and made more mistakes than he'd like, it never once steered him away from "wanting to help". She especially loved the way he would smile because it was so rare when his expression only ever really showed his usual stoicness or in pain because coming back bloody and injured was… An unfortunate norm. It wasn't until later, with a sinking feeling that Sarah realized she had fallen for him. Human and angel, it wasn't allowed nor would it work. She knew and understood the risks, but human feelings were… Very resilient.

There wasn't much she could've done and so she dove into work, keeping her mind and heart occupied with other things and not allowing herself to be conscious of Cas. Sarah eventually proved her worth. She'd always been very good at research and studying in school and that habit thankfully made her a good asset to the team when it came to figuring out solutions to killing demons (be it pagan gods or mythological creatures) they encountered. Sam and Dean had also taught her to be more skilled in direct combat to make sure she could take care of herself. Enough so that she'd sometimes accompany them on their hunts as a closer source of knowledge. Although she'd always hang back at the temporary hotel room or whatever place they happen to be squatting at (when they weren't close to the bunker).

It wasn't until their latest case that everything unraveled. It wasn't their usual setup, rather Sarah ended up being thrown to the front lines because Dean was incapacitated and Sam was fighting off vampires on his end. Sarah had tried her best to ward off the one that was attacking her when Castiel came to her aid. There was a brief standoff then a flurry of punches and fists when Cas threw the guy into a pile of large gas tanks. One could smell the foul odor of gasoline erupt when the caps popped open upon impact and covered the ground in a mess. Sarah covered her nose whilst trying not to gag from the potent smell. While helping her up they hadn't realized their vamp had managed to get back up and with a smirk lit a lighter all the while knowing he was doused in gasoline.

It was a blur of moments, there was an explosion, a scream then flying. Castiel had used himself to cover her as the vampire erupted in flames along with the tanks nearby resulting in an intense explosion. They flew through the wall and into the restrooms of the empty warehouse they were in. Dust from the drywall littered the air as burst water pipes from broken toilets leaked out water. Castiel coughed trying to peer through the mess, there wasn't anything to burn in the concrete warehouse that only thing left was a circle of burnt rubbish and probably what once was a body.

Castiel glanced down at the girl in his arms. She was unresponsive and bleeding slightly from her forehead. A veil of dread and worry descended upon him, he straightened up bringing her closer to him.

"Sarah?" He slowly sat up, his wounds already healing due to his angel regenerative abilities as he laid her against a still standing stall wall. He brushed away a strand of Sarah's brunette hair, through his touch he could sense that she was still had a heartbeat and was breathing. She was alive, a sense of relief rushed out in a sigh as Castiel pulled back. They were covered in dirt and dust and Sarah had minor scrapes on her face, but she was definitely alive.

He wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her. It was a troublesome feeling knowing that he was attached to her because of his role as her overseer at the bunker when Sam and Dean had first met Sarah. She was unresponsive and snarky at first, reminded him much of Meg, because he was of the supernatural and her times with that aspect had not been a pleasant one, bad first impression as she described it. But the more time they spent together, the more she warmed up to him. She was far sweeter than she let on, and very smart to boot. She also quite enjoyed teasing him because of his directness. It was something he had come to cherish about her and how pleasant it was when she would glow with her charming smile when she looked at him. The feeling was different from being and needing Dean and Sam. It was a good feeling, but he knew he was cherishing it more than an angel should.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked. Sarah's green eyes fluttered as a blurry Castiel came into focus. She blinked several times before touching her forehead lightly where a small cut was and winced.

"What happened," she mumbled. The last thing she recalled was Castiel throwing a vampire across the warehouse. Their hair and clothes were drenched from the sprinkling water spraying from the broken sink and toilet and there were broken wall pieces as well as ceramic covering everything as Sarah groaned.

"The vampire tried to take us all out by lighting himself on fire and setting off the rest of the gas tanks," Castiel replied, "Can you stand?" Sarah attempted to get up as she held onto Castiel's arm for support.

"So we basically almost died, awesome. What about Sam and Dean?" Sarah asked, she almost rolled her eyes at the latter term usage. Dean was rubbing off on her. She winced again as an intense pain shot through her left leg when she attempted to stand. She crippled into his arms while shaking her head leaning back down in defeat.

"I am unsure," he answered hesitantly, "Here, let me," Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead as a warm glow and sensation filled Sarah's body. She felt herself sigh, his touch always so gentle and being so close she can always smell the warmth emitting from him like a ray of sunlight would. The pain ebbed away as she stood on her own. Sarah couldn't help but reach up to his wrist, holding gently as she brought his hand down to her cheek leaning in. Even in this warmth, her heart fluttered.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you," she murmured lightly. He felt her long dark lashes brushing ever so lightly against his hand when he glanced down at her. His striking blue eyes caught her olive green ones and he felt her heart race. She gently kissed his hand before it found itself in her soft brown hair, she blinked and there was a short breath. Sarah felt like time stopped with the little space between them as it sparked to life. Temptation is hard to fight, especially when he was so close. She knew better, but couldn't help herself. Knowing there was no going back, she let her lips find his.

In Dean's own words, shoot first, ask questions later. A small disappointed laugh resonated in the back of her head, but disappeared because the right now was so much better. Something felt like it burst in her head as light danced behind her closed eyes, she felt like she was in a wild dream. Is this what it was like to kiss an angel? Or maybe she was just imagining all of this. They hit the wall with his hand running through her hair then falling to the nape of her neck. Everything felt light, yet strangely heavy- the feeling was intoxicating. They had lost themselves that they had entirely missed hearing the incoming footsteps and Sarah's name being called in the distant.

Something fell way permeating their atmosphere with a loud crash, Sam and Dean came through what once was the remainder of the restroom door, now on the ground. Castiel and Sarah startled, more so the latter, jumped and parted ways in a scurry. Sarah's face flushed a deep red as her expression spoke volumes. She unconsciously covered her lips and ruffled her long brown hair trying to uselessly untangle the mess.

The two were bloody and bruised, but still managed to stare at them with their brows furrowed in confusion and lips slightly parted as if wanting to speak but unsure what to say. Dean's eyes narrowed, opened his mouth a little bigger in an attempt to say something but then closed it again. He hobbled looking behind him them at the two again and shook his head with a perplexed expression.

"Seriously?" only word he was finally able to spill out. Sam, for a second looked worried glancing at all three of them.

Sarah managed to only give him a sheepish smile and shrug, "Heat of the moment," She saw him roll his eyes, "Don't give me that, Dean Winchester. You're the last person to tell reprimand me on something like this- you hooked up with an angel, and let me emphasize multiple times too, remember?" Sarah climbed over wall pieces towards the broken exit.

"We almost died!" he scoffed hobbling away, "And I didn't know Anna was an angel to begin with alright? C'mon, let's go before more of them finds us,"

"Says the guy who's actually died a dozen times," Sarah retorted, but she felt Sam place a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sarah glanced at him gritting her teeth, he managed an understanding smile before shaking his head. Sarah sighed and backed off on the bickering while Sam followed his brother to the Impala outside.

"Damn angels," Dean muttered under his breath, more so because of envy that Cas was the one that got ass, always at the peak of the most dangerous moments too. Castiel stared at the two brothers and walked past Sarah, as he did he momentarily stopped to look back at her. To Sarah's surprise he reached his hand out for her to take. Sarah blinked a few times looking at his hand then up to him.

"I want to make sure you're alright just in case something else were to happen," he explained cocking his head at her.

She smiled, "From here to the car, really Castiel?"

His brows furrowed, "Yes." he stated as-matter of-factly as this was supposed to be a known fact.

Sarah let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Okay," it wasn't like she wanted to debate with him because she had no objections. It made her stomach knot up as if she had a bird fluttering in her lower abdomen when he took her hand. Her face felt warm again as she smiled to herself.

This was nice for a change (even if they had almost died, but they didn't). For a second Sarah didn't want to think about the future and what it might hold because right now… It was just too damn nice.


End file.
